


Tables Turned

by bironic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Other, Possessive Behavior, SGA Kink Meme, Vampires, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd rescues John from a group of Wraith who've been collecting his genetic material—and enjoys a taste himself while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> No-longer-anonymous flashfic for the SGA Kink Meme for the prompt, _John/Todd, non-con/dub con, forced orgasms, over-stimulation, edging, milking. Todd experiments on a kidnapped and shackled John_. Spoilers for "Common Ground" and "The Queen"; vague references to season 4.

His intelligence was accurate: They were holding Sheppard in the central lab on the inner moon. Todd found him there, spread naked and desperate on a table with iron shackles pinning his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Biomechanic electrodes had been secured to his forehead and chest, and they had fitted him with the standard apparatus for specimen collection. A tube emerged from his erect penis and led to a bag partially filled with a milky white liquid; a machine at the foot of the table sent a rod pistoning slowly and steadily further back between his legs.

They had not undressed him until after they'd locked him down; his uniform hung in tatters around his bonds and off the side of the table. They had left his boots but removed his wrist adornments. Todd caught a glimpse beneath the restraining collar of the identification tags he wore around his neck.

Sheppard's eyes were squeezed shut under sweat-wet hair, his face and chest flushed. As Todd watched, he twisted in his restraints and let out a groan around the tight cloth gag that left him baring his teeth in a snarl nearly worthy of a Wraith.

"You are fortunate I found you, John Sheppard," Todd said.

At that, the man's gaze snapped to him.

Todd stepped to the edge of the table. "Your captors could have left you like this for many more days." Sheppard was already showing signs of dehydration, and they had apparently not bothered sustaining him with intravenous nutrients.

Sheppard was not so far gone that he couldn't summon up a glare, however. Todd could hear his demand to _get me outta this damn thing_ as clearly as if he could read the man's thoughts.

Not yet, though. Todd had plans.

He leaned in. A human would raise an eyebrow right about now. Todd contented himself with a sing-song lilt to his words. "In time. First, I must prove to the Hive that captured you that I claim you as my own."

Creases of worry softened the glare. Excellent.

But Todd enjoyed it only for a moment. The pistoning machine sped up without warning, and Sheppard's head thudded back against the table as he groaned again.

It was as good an opening as any. Todd trailed the fingers of his feeding hand over the slick hair and hot skin on Sheppard's chest, teasing himself and drawing Sheppard's attention back to him. He let his other hand wander lower, over the metal band at Sheppard's waist, down a straining thigh and inward to shadowed places.

Sheppard made a sound and tried to buck him off. Or—Todd chuckled—perhaps he wanted Todd to touch him where he most needed touch, frantic to find release again even though it only meant starting this cycle once more.

Judging by the expression on Sheppard's face, it was the former.

All the better.

Todd cupped Sheppard's soft scrotum in his palm, relishing the strangled noise he received in response, and extended his fingertips until he found the rod as it slid in and out. They had used lubricant, at least; Sheppard would be able to walk out of here when Todd ordered the drones guarding the door to release him.

He rubbed his fingers across the slick skin stretched around the rod and rolled his palm to provide a gentle massage. He was careful to avoid Sheppard's erection, in the same way he was exploring Sheppard's nipples, ribs and shoulders without fondling the faint scar left from Todd's previous feedings.

Sheppard was struggling harder now than he had been when Todd had entered the room. It looked as though he couldn't settle on whether to glare, grimace in disgust, or give in to the sensations bombarding him. Todd smiled. How long had he waited for the tables to turn? For how many nights, pacing his infernal Atlantis cell after being marched in chains through the city halls or facing Sheppard's smirk across a negotiating table, had he yearned to have Sheppard utterly under his power, to show him the humiliation and desire that arose from unwilling servitude?

"You will come for me, John Sheppard," he said, showing his teeth in a full grin. "You have no choice. And you will know it was I who did this to you."

Sheppard made an aborted movement as though he were rolling his eyes when Todd suddenly moved his feeding hand to the center of Sheppard's chest and pressed down.

Oh, yes. He remembered the taste of Sheppard well. The energy flowed into him, potent with fury and recent orgasm. Todd threw his head back and growled. He barely heard Sheppard's gag-muffled scream, barely felt the stiff shakes wracking Sheppard's body.

Only a few moments. Todd forced himself to pull away, licking his lips as though he could taste him there. His body sang with Sheppard's life force.

Sheppard panted beneath him. He had gone gray at the temples and chest; new wrinkles lined his face and clenched hands. He looked—not beaten; it would, it seemed, take more than this to break him—but weaker. Perhaps to the point of accepting what Todd was about to do.

"I stake my claim on this human as my own," he declared to the empty room, loud enough that the guards who were listening in, and perhaps the Queen as well who had arranged for her scientists to perform the experiments, would hear him. He took a breath, savoring the last of Sheppard's gift; slid his left hand up over Sheppard's erection; held Sheppard's rheumy gaze; and pressed down a second time.

This time, of course, he channeled the energy back from where it had come. And this time, as the fresh power drained from him, he heard Sheppard's helpless groans and felt the tremors shuddering through him. They locked eyes as Todd leaned on Sheppard's breastbone and worked his erection without mercy. Sheppard writhed beneath Todd's hands, the metal bands, and the rod still pushing in and out of him. His face had gone bright red, his eyes and mouth wide with what might have been agony or the edge of pure pleasure.

"Now," Todd commanded, and squeezed.

Sheppard's entire body went taut, and with a shout, he arched and came into the collection tube.

Todd pulled off and waited the few moments for his body to regain its equilibrium. Sheppard lay limp on the table, breathing hard, his head turned to the side.

"I will return you to your people," Todd murmured, mindful of the guards who would be joining them shortly. "Although it is tempting to keep you for myself for a time first."

That earned him a more characteristic glare.

"Yes," he said, amused now, "your Satedan would surely find slow and creative ways to kill me if I did." He tilted his head, considering. "Or Teyla. She did make a formidable Queen."

At that, the doors slid open and the drones and lead scientist entered. Todd stepped back to allow them to work. The drones trained their stunners on Sheppard while the leader worked to free his prisoner of the various instruments attached to him.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at Todd, only pausing to wince when the tube came out.

Todd inclined his head, unconcerned with the implied threat. Sheppard might have been embarrassed, but he must also have understood that Todd had just saved his life.

When the restraints were unlocked, Sheppard swung into a sitting position and shook off the shreds of his uniform, still glaring.

Todd smiled to himself.

Now that they had this between them, he did so look forward to the next time they worked together.


End file.
